callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-L
The SCAR-L is an assault rifle that is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon The SCAR-L (or SCAR-Light) is the player's default weapon during most part of the campaign, and it cannot be traded out, except on some missions where it's replaced by a sniper rifle. Because of the Arcade nature of the game, the weapon is fairly weak, often taking almost one magazine to take out one enemy, but this is balanced by making the "reload" faster. Mw2fr4.jpg|The SCAR-L seen in the player's HUD (top-left) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The SCAR-L makes a campaign appearance in the mission "Bag and Drag" with an ACOG Scope, along with an USP .45 and rarely used by Delta Force and US Army Rangers in the mission "Goalpost". It can also be seen inside Makarov's fortress. Multiplayer The SCAR-L is unlocked at level 6, possesses a moderately high rate of fire, low recoil, and good, unobstructed iron sights. It does, however, deal the second lowest damage per bullet (35) of any assault rifle at close range. It still results in a three-shot kill at close range, but it makes it more difficult to get kills through walls; note that the SCAR-L also cannot kill in a headshot and a body shot, although it will kill in 2 headshots thanks to its higher-than-average headshot multiplier. It makes up for its lack of damage with a high fire rate and impressive range; its damage drops off at 1200 units (30 meters), which is second only to the AK-47 in the full-auto assault rifle category. This makes the Suppressor a good choice since it already deals low damage. Because of its long range and low recoil, the ACOG Scope and Thermal Scope perform fairly well on the SCAR-L, enhancing its already high effectiveness at longer ranges. Attachments can be used to combine the Suppressor and Thermal Scope to make the SCAR-L a deadly weapon at all ranges. It can be reload cancelled easily, even without having to fire an entire magazine, because its magazine is filled before it is even inserted into the gun. For the most part, it is similar to the SCAR-H, with a higher rate of fire, larger magazine, and a slightly faster reload. However, it has lower damage at range and higher idle sway (which can be remedied with Stability) compared to its higher-caliber variant. Its low unlock level and good damage makes it extremely common. Special Ops The SCAR-L is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The SCAR-L is used by the player providing overwatch in the Mission Mode challenge Invisible Threat, and a starting weapon in the missions Little Bros and Server Crash. It is also found in mission Vertigo and is an alternate weapon in Fatal Extraction. Survival Mode The SCAR-L is available in Survival Mode at level 5 and costs $3000. The SCAR-L is a popular choice for early and later stages of gameplay, due to its moderate damage, clear iron sights, and low recoil. Stopping power and ammunition may be a problem in later waves, though, especially because it is not carried by any enemy type, which prevents the scavenging of free ammunition from fallen foes. When used in conjunction with the Sleight of Hand perk, which is unlocked at level 50, reloading becomes almost instantaneous. This makes the weapon particularly useful in later waves when the player can be easily swarmed by dogs, heavy commandos, etc.. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery SCAR-L MW3.png|First person view of the SCAR-L. SCAR-L Sight MW3.png|Aiming down the sights. SCAR-L Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the SCAR-L. SCAR-L Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the SCAR-L. SCAR-L ACOG Scope Third Person MW3.png|The SCAR-L in third person with an ACOG Scope. SCAR-L 3rd person MW3.png|The SCAR-L in third-person. GIGN Soldier SCAR-L Resistance MW3.jpg|A French GIGN operator, running with his SCAR-L. Demonstration Demonstration 2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The SCAR-L is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance as the "SCAR". It has a standard 30 round magazine with 150 rounds to carry, with decent iron sights and fire rate. It is also permanently equipped with an arctic camouflage and can only be found leaning on vehicles, walls and ammo crates; it is never seen used by enemy forces SCAR-L MW3 DS.png|The SCAR-L in Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. SCAR-L Iron Sights ADS MW3 DS.png|Iron Sights. SCAR-L Inventory MW3 DS.png|Inventory icon. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *One of the soldiers in the background of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer menu screen is holding a SCAR-L with a Holographic Sight, but it isn't seen anywhere else in the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Create-A-Class picture of the SCAR-L lacks the front sight. *In Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the SCAR-L has a slightly different reload animation if it is equipped with a Heartbeat Sensor; this is similar to the SCAR-H in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which also has a slightly different animation, as one does not hit the bolt release on both weapons, rather, he simply taps the bolt release with his thumb. *When picking up a SCAR-L with a Heartbeat Sensor off the ground, the usual charging animation is changed. The player instead tilts the gun more counter-clockwise to avoid hitting the sensor when charging the bolt. *The pickup icon for this weapon shows it with an M320 grenade launcher and a Red Dot Sight. *The icon for the Standard and Face Off Playlists shows a SCAR-L with an ACOG Scope and a Silencer. *The headshot multiplier is slightly higher at 1.5x than the usual 1.4x. *Unlike the third-person and Create-A-Class picture of the SCAR-L, the magazine in first person is not curved; mimicking the Modern Warfare 2 first-person model of the SCAR-H with an elongated magazine. *Both the SCAR-H and SCAR-L have some writing below the iron sight and the side. *The SCAR-L's iron sights have the numbers 2-6 underneath them. *The SCAR-L has the exact reload animation as the SCAR-H of Modern Warfare 2, only it is slightly faster. *The pickup icon has the SCAR-L pointed to the right, while other weapons' pickup icons face the left. It shares this trait with the XM25. *The SCAR-L in the Call of Duty ELITE description is claimed to be 'one of the highest damage' among the assault rifles, but in fact it has the second lowest, only in front of the FAD, as evidenced by the Modern Warfare 3 strategy guide. *When the Heartbeat Sensor and/ or the Hybrid Sight are equipped, the reload animation changes. Instead of slamming the bolt, the player presses it. *Like its Modern Warfare 2 counter-part, the SCAR-H, the SCAR-L has a MagPul attached to the bottom of the magazine. *The buttstock is always in the extended position. *In third person, the upper reciever of the SCAR-L is a light grey, not dark gray as seen in first person. Videos Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Free for All with SCAR-L Free-For-All with the SCAR-L Video:Modern Warfare 3 Wii Golden Gun Showcase Episode II SCAR-L Wii gameplay of the SCAR-L with gold camouflage Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Assault Rifles